Zoldyck 4869
by Risca96
Summary: Open... And you'll know...
1. Chapter 1 : Summary

**Yōyaku / Summary**

* * *

**Zoldyck 4869**

**By: Risca96**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama-sensei dan Hunter X Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei sepenuhnya. Aku hanya meminjam karakter yang mereka buat untuk fiksi karanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

Typo(s), Kemungkinan akan OOC

* * *

Bagaimana ketika seorang ilmuan wanita muda yang gila dan telah membunuh banyak orang bertemu dengan anak dari seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal?

Ketika sang wanita yang telah menyusut menjadi bocah berumur 8 tahun karna penemuannya sendiri sudah hidup tenang sebagai seorang anak SD. Harus bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki yang ternyata anak dari keluarga _Zoldyck_? Sekutu _Kuro no Soshiki_?

Diincar bocah berumur 11 tahun?

_Nen_? Serangkaian/sekumpulan teknik yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan aura (medan energi) yang terdapat dalam tubuh seseorang sehingga dapat digunakan/dimanfaatkan lebih lanjut?

Bagaimana bila _Nen_ melawan Ilmu pengetahuan?

Bagaimana bila timbul benih cinta diantara mereka?

**Just wait...**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oke, ide gila ini muncul secara tiba-tiba. Aku tak mampu membendungnya karna sudah amat sangat membuncah #abaikan. Summary sengaja aku taruh di dalam cerita. Tadinya sih mau dikasih prolog tapi ga jadi, mwehhehe. Jadi, **aku mohon review-nya** untuk keselamatan jalan cerita ini. karna aku butuh dukungan dan semangat untuk mengerjakannya. Aku harap kalian mengerti. _Arigatou gozaimashita_! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Perkenalan

**Zoldyck 4869**

By: Risca96

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama-sensei dan Hunter X Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei sepenuhnya. Aku hanya meminjam karakter yang mereka buat untuk fiksi karanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

Typo(s), Kemungkinan akan OOC

* * *

Musim panas tiba. Semua orang bersuka cita. Tak terkecuali 4 orang sahabat, jebolan ujian hunter yang belum lama selesai dengan –agak- kacau ini. Untuk yang belum tau... Baiklah, biar penulis deskripsikan 4 sekawan ini.

Yang pertama, terlihat seorang pria kurus tinggi jangkung yang menggunakan kacamata layaknya sang tokoh utama novel fiksi karangan _J. K. Rowling_ -_Harry Potter_. Berjalan santai dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang berbalut setelan jas hitam dan celana hitam yang elegan yang kelihatan agak *ehem mahal. Rambut yang agak jabrik dan tas koper yang selalu dibawa-bawa pun tak luput menjadi ciri khasnya. Yah, walaupun kacamatanya mirip dengan milik _Daniel Radclieff_ sang tokoh utama _Harry Potter_. Tapi... bukan dia tokoh utama kita. Leorio.

Orang yang suka humor, bahkan kadang-kadang saat bertarungpun ia sesekali bercanda –walau kadang tidak terlalu lucu. Dia memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter karena dia pernah kehilangan seorang teman yang sangat akrab dengannya, ia tak dapat menyembuhkan temannya itu. Dia ikut ujian hunter pun hanya karena dia membutuhkan dana untuk ikut kuliah di universitas kedokteran, pada akhirnya dia memang berhasil menjadi seorang dokter. Sejauh ini, Leorio hanya menguasai '_Ten_' dari 4 dasar '_Nen_'. Dasar payah, hihihi.

Lanjut. Disamping kanan Leorio terlihat seorang lelaki "cantik" yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Ia selalu membuat banyak orang disekitarnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia lelaki atau perempuan. Kurapika. Leorio sendiri pernah ingin mengajukan tebakan, apakah Kurapika laki-laki atau perempuan saat ujian hunter di menara trik. Orang yang _humble_, bijaksana dan selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Wawasannya pun luas karena hobinya yang memang membaca buku –terutama buku-buku sejarah.

Walau demikian, saat mendengar tentang Genei Ryodan, sifat kalapnya akan muncul, bersamaan dengan munculnya mata merahnya yang indah namun sangat mengerikan. Kurapika, sebagai keturunan terakhir suku _Kuruta_ memiliki mata merah yang hanya akan muncul saat ia mulai marah. Kurapika sendiri sebenarnya memiliki _Nen_ bertipe _Gugenka_, materialisasi, yang diwujudkan dengan rantai yang melilit tangan kanannya. Tetapi saat mata merahnya muncul, tipe _Nen_-nya berubah menjadi _Tokushitsu_, atau spesialisasi. Saat matanya berubah merah, kemampuan khususnya adalah dapat menggunakan semua tipe _Nen_ dengan tingkat kemahiran 100%.

Untuk yang belum tahu. Kurapika mempunyai dendam yang mendalam terhadap Genei Ryodan. 5 tahun sebelum ujian hunter, Genei Ryodan membunuh seluruh anggota suku _Kuruta_ yang mendiami wilayah Rukuso. Banyak orang memburu mata merah dari suku _Kuruta_, dikarenakan memang sangat indah. Saat terjadi pelelangan di Yorkshin city, sepasang bola mata suku _Kuruta_ terjual dengan harga 2,9 milyar. Fantastis! Yah... Biarpun penulis cukup mengagumi Kurapika, tetapi dia juga bukanlah tokoh utama kita.

Dibelakang dua pasang pria tadi, terlihat dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Yang pertama, bocah berambut hitam, dengan setelan baju celana pendek an sepatu boots hijau, dan selalu membawa tongkat –semacam pancingan- kemana-mana. Gon Freecss. Seorang anak laki laki berumur 11 tahun yang mengembara untuk menemukan ayahnya -Ging Freecss- yang sudah lama pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Gon mempunyai indera yang sangat tajam, dikarenakan memang ia terbiasa hidup dihutan dan tidak takut pada monster.

Gon sangat polos, baik dan setia kawan. Memiliki _Nen_ bertipe _Kyouka,_ atau penguat, yang sering digunakan secara spesifik oleh Gon untuk melancarkan pukulan yang amat kuat. Jurus spesialnya adalah _Jajanken_. Bocah ini adalah sang tokoh utama –bisa dibilang begitu- di anime Hunter X Hunter. Namun sayang sekali, penulis belum berkenan membuat bocah baik hati ini menjadi tokoh utama diserial fiksi ini. _Gomen_ ya Gon. Hehehe.

Dan... Ini dia tokoh utama pria kita. Killua Zoldyck. Anak dari keluarga _Zoldyck,_ keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal dan ditakuti oleh banyak golongan. Memiliki sifat yang sangat cuek dan suka semaunya sendiri. Selalu memakai pakaian casual yang membuatnya terlihat paling, err... _cool and stylish_ di anime ini. Yosh! Tetapi ini hanya penilaian subyektif penulis, jadi _gomenasai_ yaa kalau ada yang tidak suka.

Killua bertemu dengan Gon pada saat ujian hunter, namun sayangnya dia gagal dalam ujian hunter yang pertama karena tekanan dari kakaknya, Illumi Zaoldyeck. Dikarenakan paksaan kakaknya itu, setelah ujian hunter Killua terpaksa ikut kembali kerumahnya. Tapi karena perjuangan dan tekad yang kuat dari Gon, Kurapika,dan Leorio yang nekad menerobos masuk ke rumah keluarga _Zoldyck_ di gunung kukuru, maka akhirnya Killua pun ikut kembali bersama Gon. Dan dari saat itulah Gon dan Killua tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Killua memiliki _Nen_ bertipe _Henka_, atau transformasi. Killua mengubah kekuatan _Nen_ miliknya menjadi suatu kekuatan listrik yang cukup mematikan. Killua telah dilatih sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, terbukti dengan mampunya ia membuka 3 pintu gerbang rumahnya, yang notabene beratnya 16 ton! Sekali lagi 16 ton! Killua juga tahan terhadap racun dan aliran listrik. Woahh, _let's give him some applause!_

"Yoo! Killua!" Ucap Gon pada Killua yang berada disamping kirinya.

"Ng, ada apa Gon?" Jawab Killua pada Gon sambil mengunyah permen karet yang sudah 8 jam berada dimulutnya, entah apa rasanya.

"Sekarang kan musim panas. Kamu ada rencana apa Killua?" Ucap Gon sambil tersenyum lebar memandang Killua penuh harap, tatapannya seperti berkata 'ku harap kau tak ada acara'.

"Ng..." Ucap Killua nampak berpikir "...Kemarin malam Ayah menelponku, menyuruhku pulang ke rumah. Memangnya ada apa Gon?"

Dan... Pupuslah sudah harapan Gon, sepertinya Killua sama sekali tak melihat ataupun menyadari ekspresi penuh harap Gon tadi.

"Ahh... Ternyata begitu, padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajak kamu untuk ke rumah Bibi Mito. Aku juga ingin mengajak kamu memancing dan berenang. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan, uhm..." Ucap Gon pada Killua sambil sedikit berpikir, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "...Ada apa Ayahmu menyuruh kamu pulang, Killua?"

Killua juga nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gon tadi. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau kenapa Ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang. Apalagi setelah insiden yang sempat mengacaukan rumahnnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Entahlah Gon, aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Killua pada Gon sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan bahunya. Sementara Gon hanya terdiam, ia nampak sedang berpikir.

"Kamu kenapa diam saja Gon? Setelah urusan dengan Ayah selesai aku pasti akan ke rumah Bibi Mito. Bagaimana?" Ucap Killua menatap Gon. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya ia buat seperti membentuk huruf V. Dan... Sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kucing andalannya yang sangat imut pada Gon.

"Aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Ayah kamu, Killua. Apa kalian sekeluarga akan berlibur ke pantai atau ke gunung? Uhm... Kedengarannya hebat bukan?" Ucap Gon bersemangat.

Killua yang melihatnya hanya bisa facepalm. Mana mungkin keluarganya akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau pergi untuk menghabisi satu desa sih mungkin saja.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajak Kurapika dan Leorio saja, Gon?" Ucap Killua mengalihkan topic pembicaraan Gon tentang keluarganya.

"Aku akan pulang ke desa." Ucap Kurapika yang berada di depan. Pendengarannya tajam sekali ya, fufufu.

"Aku juga ingin menlanjutkan kuliah kedokteranku dulu." Saut Leorio.

"Aarghhhh..." Erang Gon frustasi. Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan dilewatinya tanpa teman-temannya. Semetara yang lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Gon yang kekanakan itu. Tapi ia memang masih anak-anak kan?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Assalamualaikum_. Ohayou. Konichiwa. Konbanwa_. Hello holla. _O genki desu ka!_ Baik-baik semua kan? Penulis cantik pintar baik hati rajin menabung dan tidak sombong balik lagi. dengan menenteng(?) cerita crossover Hunter X Hunter dan Detective Conan. Selinganku –dibaca juga pelarian- dari ceritaku sebelumnya yaitu 'Musim Semi' –jangan lupa dibaca yaa- yang belum rampung kemarin.

Untuk chapter ini khusus aku gunakan untuk perkenalan tentang karakter dari anime Hunter X Hunter. Dan sebaliknya, di chapter depan aku akan melakukan perkenalan untuk karakter dari Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Aku harap kalian akan suka dengan cerita ini. Sejujurnya, aku membuat cerita ini secara abstrak tanpa info yang beraturan. Aku juga mengetiknya disela-sela tgas kantorku –maafkan pegawaimu ini Boss! Aku sangat mengagumi kedua tokoh utama cerita ini –Killua dan Ai-chan. Menurutku, mereka punya aura khas yang sangat unik. Jadi dengan keadaan setengah waras, jadilah kubuat cerita ini.

Aku masih belum menentukan lokasi dimana Ai-chan dan Killua akan bertemu. Masih agak bimbang. Segalanya bisa berubah sesuai dengan mood-ku. Mohon review-nya ya, berikan saran, saran, saran, dan saran kalian. Tulisan ini tidak sepenuhnya hasil karyaku, beberapa aku kutip infonya dari internet. Tapi dengan begitu banyak editan dari aku tentunya, aku kan bukan plagiat. Hihhihi~ :3

**So, RnR please...**


End file.
